The Gift of the Kyuubi
by double1squad
Summary: When Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, he did not think it would change. But it did and now the majority of Konoha does not know of his existance. HIATUS OFF!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Double1squad: Hey there! I'm sorry that I took forever to get this out for those who have read my other stories, but I had to start this or else I would not come back to this idea.<p>

Naruto: Why don't you tell them the other reason you took so long?

Double1squad: *Glares at him* Shut up.

Naruto: If you don't I will *Gives Double1squad one of his fox like smiles*

Double1squad: Fine, I was grounded because I spent to much time trying to work out the kinks in the beginning of this story. Now, Naruto, if you don't shut up, I won't give you any ramen.

Naruto: *Nods*

Double1squad: Good boy! *Places a bowl of ramen on the floor* Now, don't make a mess or this is your last bowl from me.

Naruto: *Gives a thumbs up before growing a fox tail and ears and starts gulping down the ramen like a fox*

Double1squad: Now that he's taken care of, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"How dare they!" a pair of glowing eyes appeared in the darkness. "They try and stop me with a baby, and the worst part is they actually succeeded!"<p>

A brief flash of light illuminated the room. A large red fox with nine tails was locked in a cage secured with a paper seal.

A growl shook the bars, "Even if I can't escape let's see how they handle this."

The fox's tails slipped thru the cage bars and were jammed into the walls. Starting slowly but speeding up as time passed, the chakra that formed the demon flowed into the walls. A red glow appeared in the lair of water on the ground.

"I hope you enjoy my present, Konoha."

…

The third stared in horror as the baby he held in his arms started releasing a demonic chakra.

"No!"

The baby's form started to change. Claws appeared as well as nine tails. The newborn was beginning to look like its tenant.

Sarutobi worried that he might have to kill the infant when the changes stopped. After a couple minutes nothing happened except for the stirring of the tails.

"What cha holding?"

The Hokage jumped a little, "Don't sneak up on me Kakashi!"

The silver haired Anbu shrugged, "Thought you would have sensed me. But back to my question, what are you holding?"

Sarutobi showed him, "This is Minato's son."

"What?"

"I know, looks nothing like him," the third told Kakashi, "but something happened that I need to disscuss with you in private. Follow me."

…

Kakashi leaned back on the rock wall, "So why does Naruto look like the nine-tails?"

Sarutobi and Kakashi stood in a small cave located just below the former's stone head. Naruto laid in the retired leader's hands.

"I don't know." The third admitted. "I think it has something to do with Kyuubi being sealed in him, but the seal is designed to prevent this stuff is happening."

Kakashi had a confused expression on his face, "Wait what happened?"

"I forgot, you were not told of Minato's plan to seal the nine-tails into Naruto using a forbidden jutsu."

At that, both of their faces fell, both knew of the loss of their current Hokage.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Now, we need to decide what to do with Naruto. Minato had requested that him to be viewed as a hero, but seeing that he looks like the Kyuubi himself, it would not be a good idea."

"I don't think it would have been a good idea even if he wasn't like this," Kakashi was struggling to not whip out his orange book that everyone knew contained porn. "You know that people are going to need to recover from losing loved ones and if they find out that he contains Kyuubi, they will see him as the demon himself."

"Indeed."

"What should we do?"

The third gazed at the newborn in his arms, "I believe that we should keep him hidden at the Hokage tower with a few trusted jounin and chunin to watch over him."

"Like who?" Kakashi knew a few, but it was up to his superior to decide.

Sarutobi paused, "Anko, Ibiki, and Hayate."

"What!"

"I know you don't like Anko, but she is a good person who needs to be recognized as one," the third explained. "This will provide the perfect opportunity for her. Ibiki needs to learn more about handling young children so we don't have another incident involving traumatized Academy students. Finally, Hayate will provide protection as a guard since he is ill and unable to take long term missions like the rest. Plus he can tutor Naruto when he is old enough."

Hayate and Anko were both chunins while Ibiki was a jounin. Anko was the former student of Orochimaru, a missing nin, who was tossed aside. Now she was hated by the village and it was obvious that she was hiding behind mask, but it was known that if people hide behind one for too long their personality becomes that. Normally it was ok since masks that shinobi tend to wear are ones that consisted of abnormal happiness and energy, but Anko's was frightening as it consisted of torture that could turn even the strongest ninjas into blubbering messes. Ibiki was also frightening, but not in the same sense. He tended to take all aspects of his life like he did when interrogating prisoners, constantly forcing others to into believing that something is true. Hayate was the only one who did not work in the I&T department, but he was considered the most promising in kenjutsu out of all the ninja in Konoha. Unfortunately, he had an illness that prevented him from leaving the village on long term missions that even Tsunade could not heal him.

"What about Gai?" the third paled.

"I do not want him to be infected by Gai's 'YOUTHFULNESS' nonsense! It's bad enough that he does it!"

Kakashi backed into the cave wall at the outburst, "I am glad to hear that, because I don't want him challenging me all the time just to try and show that his 'youthfulness' prevails. As much as I agree with you, can you keep it down? Naruto just woke up because you were too loud."

Indeed, the bundle that was Naruto had started crying. Quickly the ex- Hokage calmed the newborn down, slowly rocking him back and forth.

Kakashi waited till the infant was asleep again before asking a question that had been on his mind, "Who is going to be Hokage? Minato hadn't chosen any successors."

"I have a feeling that the council will want me to retake the position," Sarutobi sighed, "but I have a feeling that we will have to deal with a whole new mess after this, so I am not looking forward to seeing my old nemesis again."

Kakashi chuckled, "Minato always used Shadow Clones to get the paperwork done. I am surprised you hadn't thought of that."

"Now you tell me!"

"I didn't really know the jutsu when you were Hokage before!" the Anbu agent defended himself. "Plus, I thought that you would never have to become Hokage again!"

Again, Naruto woke up, and again, Sarutobi called him down.

The third looked Kakashi in the eye, "I need you to look after him while I talk to the council."

The silver haired Anbu nodded, gently taking the infant from him. Naruto whimpered as the old man disappeared.

…

"Get back here twerp!" Anko yelled, chasing after the toddler.

A year had passed since Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed into him. Not much had changed except for the fact that he could now crawl, much to his caregivers' horror.

"Never!" the blond called back, somehow keeping ahead of the snake mistress.

Hayate stood there watching as the two raced around the room, Anko calling threats and Naruto saying his favorite word after 'ramen' which was 'never.'

"Can you two stop goofing around?" Hayate called out before bursting into a coughing fit.

"Never!" the pair called out. "Hey!"

Anko glared at Naruto, "You're copying me!"

"No! You're the one copying me!"

Hayate silently groaned; they had been doing the same routine every night that Anko was here. Naruto lived in a series of tunnels beneath the Hokage Tower that were meant to serve as a safe house for important visitors. The walls blocked any chakra from leaving the complex, but allowed for people to sense any from outside. This was ideal for Naruto because it would prevent any of Kyuubi's chakra from being sensed if he ended up leaking it like he had when Sarutobi found him.

"I see that they're at it again."

"I thought I told you not to do that!" Hayate gasped out between small coughing fits. "You know that it makes me have a coughing fit!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, slightly embaressed, "Sorry. Although, how come I'm the only one who makes that happen?"

"I don't know," Hayate glared at him, "but it started the day that I met you."

The silver haired shinobi gave a nervous laugh, "I have no idea what you are talking about, you have had that illness since the day I met you."

"I did not! You dumped that experimental powder on me, and then I started coughing."

"That wasn't me! It was Anko!"

"I recall that it was you, Kakashi," Ibiki said, entering the room.

Kakashi glared at Ibiki, much to the scarred man's amusement, "You ruined my plan."

Hayate smirked at Kakashi, opening his mouth to increase the silver haired Anbu's annoyance only to be interrupted with Naruto and Anko running in between the trio.

"Brat, get back here!" Anko screamed, ignoring the fact that she stepped on Ibiki's foot. "You are going to pay!"

"Never!"

The shinobi quickly saw the reason why the kunoichi was in such a bad mood. Anko's back was covered in splashes of paint that formed a snake.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "I didn't know that a child who is almost one could do that."

"You know that Naruto is a fast learner," Hayate sighed before bursting off into a quick coughing fit, "it was just a matter of time before he learned the best way to get on our bad side."

It was true, the young boy had known how to crawl since he was a month and was speaking proficiently at six months. The third had theorized that the influence that the fox had on him had caused Naruto to learn quicker than average as well as making the young boy as clever as a fox, literally.

As the pair came back, Ibiki and Hayate moved to stop them, "Bed time."

Both began pouting, "Come on, Anko was starting to catch up to me. I wanted to see how much longer I could go on."

"He's right!" Anko shouted. "The chase was just getting good and you had to ruin it!"

The shinobi sweat dropped at how much the two were alike.

Ibiki did his best to intimidate them, "You know that it is bed time. If you aren't ready in five minutes, you better be prepared."

Naruto gulped and rushed to get ready.

Anko raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that one day he will figure out that you would only tickle him for half an hour."

"I know," Ibiki chuckled, "I just like seeing his face every time I say that."

…

"Happy Birthday Naruto!"

Naruto sat in the dining room surrounded by presents and his care takers. Hayate was passing around slices of cake as well as bowls of ramen to all who were present. Kakashi sat in a corner with the ever present book held open in front of his face, although the book was upside down. Ibiki and Anko both had grins on their faces that usually meant that someone was going to be in a lot of pain, but it was reserved for Naruto as their you're going to help us cause lots of pain smile. Even Sarutobi was there; unfortunately, he was just leaving due to the fact that he needed to make a speech in front of the village for the Kyuubi festival that was taking place outside the complex.

"Hurry up and open my present to you!" Anko yelled at Naruto.

Naruto glared at her before dissolving into a fox-like grin, "Ok!"

Naruto reached towards a badly wrapped present but was shocked when Anko shoved the nicest one out of all the presents into his hands.

Everyone but Kakashi stared at her, "What? You think that I didn't pay attention to this part of kunoichi training."

They nodded.

"Well," Anko smirked, "that would have been true, but I had an idea on how to torture with the use of wrapping so I paid attention."

Everyone except for Naruto paled at the thought of what the snake mistress could do with wrapping paper.

"Relax, I won't use it on you," the men sighed in relief. "But I might if you don't pass me the rest of the dango."

Naruto started to rip open his present; ignoring the empty dango sticks flying pass his head. A wooden box was revealed, when opened revealed a book, some rope, and a couple of knives.

"Anko," Naruto said, not looking up. "How do you expect me to know what this is if I can't read?"

The book flew at her face, Anko quickly caught it, "Hayate is going to start teaching you tomorrow. And as for what it is, it is a beginners set for torture."

At that, a collective groan went up, mostly from Hayate because he was the one who would have to teach the blond.

Naurto on the other hand was ecstatic, "So I get to be just like you and Ibiki?"

"Yah, yah, yah," Anko told the hyper boy, "We will teach you all we know."

"Now, "Sarutobi stood up, "if you don't mind, I have to go make my speech. I'll come back as soon as I can, but I still have to go."

Naruto and Anko had the same pout on their faces, "Ok."

Kakashi giggled at the look, but quickly disguised it as one of his perverted giggles that he was known for.

"Will you get your head out of that piece of trash for once and join us?" Anko loomed over the Anbu.

Ibiki and Hayate stared at her, "You do realize that the book has been upside down the whole time, right?"

"Sure I did," the snake mistress spluttered. "I mean who couldn't?"

Naruto raised a hand, earning a glare from Anko.

"Not including those who can't read!"

The hand went down.

"I thought so."

Chuckles echoed around the room.

"What's happening?" Hayate asked, pointing at Naruto.

A red chakra surrounded the blond. Everyone in the room suddenly realized what was happening.

"The Kyuubi's chakra is escaping," Kakashi whispered.

…

Sarutobi had just reached the second floor of the Hokage tower when the shadow bowled past him, "Hayate?"

The chunin quickly ran back to the elderly kage, "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

Hayate looked him in the eye, "Naruto is in trouble."

…

The third burst into the blonde's bedroom, "How did this happen?"

"We don't know!" Anko had a rare expression of frustration on her face. "We were just finishing up with the party and we saw red chakra coming off of Naruto. After a second, we felt what could only have been the Kyuubi's chakra!"

Sarutobi gazed at the sleeping form of Naruto, "We need Inoichi."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, Kakashi," the Hokage gazed at the silver haired Anbu. "We need to tell him."

…

Inoichi gazed around the sewer like setting of Naruto's mind scape. Around his feet were a couple of inches of water flowing in one direction, towards the darker end of the tunnel. Inoichi soon found himself in front of a large cage with a paper seal across the doors.

"**What are you doing here, foolish mortal," **a pair of glowing red eyes appeared from the darkness within the cage.

Inoichi cleared his throat, "I am Inoichi Yamanaka, I am here to find out why your container is leaking your chakra, Kyuubi."

The demon lord snorted, **"You think that you can order me around like some child? Pathetic!"**

"But…"

"**I did not say that I would not tell you," **a tail appeared just behind the bars. **"It humors me to see your reaction to what I say. I am turning Naruto into a half demon by infusing my chakra forcefully into his chakra network. Unfortunately, I can only do it on his birthday because of this seal."**

Inoichi glared at Kyuubi, "You can't."

Chuckling echoed across the chamber, **"I thought I told you, you can't do a thing about it. Anyways, eventually I will be able to escape without totally destroying the boy. Then I can get my revenge on that Uchiha and snake man."**

"Uchiha and snake man?" Inoichi had a pretty good idea who the snake man is, but the Uchiha was a mystery.

"**Yes," **the demon lord grinned. **"Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha."**

"But that's impossible; Madara has been dead for centuries!"

A growl came from the cage, **"He is not dead. He was the one who made me attack you. I didn't want to waste time with your village, but Madara put me under a genjutsu that made me attack your pathetic excuse for a village."**

Inoichi paused, "So if you get out, you won't destroy Konoha?"

"**I never said that,"** the eyes glared at the blond jounin. **"I would destroy Konoha, but I can only do that if Naruto is angry with the village. Unfortunately, the seal will force me to do what my container wants me to do, even if I escape."**

Inoichi bowed to Kyuubi, "Thank you. I will relay this to the Hokage."

A small flash lit up the cavern as the Yamanaka head disappeared, revealing the massive nine tail fox, who had a grin on his face.

…

"He's stirring," a voice said above Inoichi.

"Shut up, Kakashi," a loud slap accompanied the voice.

Inoichi opened his eyes to see Hayate and Ibiki standing over him. Kakashi was leaning against a wall, nursing his covered cheek while Anko stood over him, yelling about how he needed to be more considerate, although it was obvious that she was only looking for an excuse to hit him.

Hayate gave a small cough, whether or not it was intentional was undeterminable, "What did you find out?"

"The Kyuubi is turning Naruto into a half demon," collective gasps were heard around the room. "It gets worse, he will eventually escape the seal, but Naruto will be able to survive since he's a half demon. Also, Kyuubi will be unable to destroy the village as long as Naruto does not become angry with it to the extent that he wants to destroy it."

The room was silent before Anko spoke up, "Well, that's bad."

Inoichi nodded, "It gets even worse."

"How could it?"

"Madara is alive."

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Nearly eleven years had passed since the Kyuubi attack had taken place. The third sat in his office, awaiting the arrival of Gai's new team.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The yelling continued for a couple of minutes before the door opened. The first two in was a jounin with a bowl cut closely followed by a younger version of himself. Sarutobi gazed at them in horror, barely noticing the other members of the team entering the room.

"No!" everyone except for Gai and Lee flinched. "Not another one of you!"

Lee had a slightly worried look on his face, "Calm down Hokage, it is not very youthful for someone of your age to scream like that."

Gai broke out into one of his famous grins, "That was very YOUTHFUL of you Lee!"

"Thank you Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

It was too much for poor Sarutobi, who fainted as soon as the two started their exchange.

"Neji," a girl with two buns on her head whispered to a boy with pale lavender eyes, "let's take the Hokage to the hospital."

Neji nodded, picking up the limp form of the third and snuck out of the room after his female teammate, leaving behind the green clad monstrosities. They barely made it out when they felt the tell tale signs of the genjutsu that mysteriously appeared around the two when they get into their 'youth' mode.

Unfortunately, a chunin walking into the room to deliver some more missions to the Hokage was not as lucky.

"ARGGG!"

He was found three days later, having wandered around the tower after being blinded by what he saw.

* * *

><p>Double1squad: So what did you think?<p>

Naruto: You made me like the fur ball! *A massive KI fills the air*

Double1squad: *Waves it off* Relax, you only look like Kyuubi, you don't act like him. Plus, I can't change you outside of the stories at all.

Naruto: *KI stops* Fine, but if I end up destroying the entire world or coughing up a hair ball or something, you will pay! *Small burst of KI*

Double1squad: Fine. *Thinks for a second* Pity though, the hair ball would have been a great addition to the story.

Naruto: You wouldn't dare!

Double1squad: Uh, sure! well that's all for now! Please review! *Disappears in a flash, leaving behind a cofused Naruto*


	2. Chapter 2

doubl1squad: Sorry I took so long, I wanted to get another chapter out on one of my other stories first.

Naruto: Took you long enough.

double1squad: *Glares* Jerk, you know that I tend to write pretty slow!

Naruto: But you should have gotten it up faster. After all, you are on summer vacation.

double1squad: *Sticks out tounge* Apologize, I will not stand for your critism on my speed

Naruto: How about I say the disclaimer?

double1squad: Fine

Naruto: *Turns to random wall dramatically* double1squad does not own any of the Naruto characters, if she did, I would either be beaten half to death by villagers daily or have lost my will to the Kyuubi.

double1squad: *Grumbles* Stop spreading lies, I would never do that to you, you would have only been beaten half to death every other day.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, "You're sure about this?"<p>

"Demons don't lie," Inoichi confirmed.

Inoichi had just explained to the Hokage what had happened in Naruto's mindscape. The news of the Kyuubi's future escape from the seal was not what the aged Hokage had expected to hear, but the most troubling part was the fact that someone who was thought of having died years ago during a fight with the first. To make matters worse, the man was thought to be the most powerful Uchiha alive at the time and even now, none in his clan has even came close to that level of power.

"Anbu," the Third called out after releasing the silencing jutsu. "Bring me Itachi Uchiha, Gai, and Shikaku Nara."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow, "And why are you sending for them?"

The Hokage grinned, "Itachi is the most promising ninja of his generation, a prodigy among prodigies or something similar to that. Gai is a taijutsu specialist. And Shikaku is a genius in tactics. I want you and those three to be on a special team."

"I understand what you're saying," Inoichi told him, "But I don't understand why we have to have an Academy student, a hyper teen, and a lazy drunk, there are others who could do as well as they could."

"I wanted Itachi because I know he is a pacifist; he will understand that what he will do is necessary to protect the village. I will end up having Kakashi, Anko, as well as yourself train him. And as for the other two, I am sure you will knock some discipline in them," Hiruzen explained some more.

Inoichi looked horrified at the thought of not only having to teach a little kid, but also having to keep the green menace and the laziest Nara in-line. It got worse because the door opened just then and a green blur knocked into the poor Yamanaka. After the blur followed a small boy with pronounced tear troughs under his eyes being guided by a man with his hair in a pineapple shaped pony tail and scars across his face.

"I can't believe that Anbu," muttered Shikaku as he let go of the Uchiha's hand. "He left me saying that I had to bring a kid to the Hokage's office. It's so troublesome, especially since I don't know who to complain to."

Everyone in the office stared at him, and he stared back then promptly sat against the wall because it was too much work to stand without a need.

Sweat dropping, the third started explaining what he wanted the four men in his office to do.

…

"So we're going to train to try and protect Konoha from Madara Uchiha?" Gai reiterated what the Hokage told them. "That is so YOUTHFUL!"

Everyone winced as the teen shouted the last word because he hadn't gotten the name The Green Beast of Konoha from his taijutsu skills.

Shikaku sighed, "This sounds troublesome, but you know I would never turn down a chance to protect the village if I'm needed."

Inoichi nodded in agreement while Gai shouted something about 'YOUTH!'

"So I'm going to learn how to kill?" fear was evident in the young boy's eyes.

Hiruzen nodded sadly, "It will be necessary to prevent any deaths that Madara will cause. But you needn't worry, I know of your beliefs and will work on helping you find the best way to take an enemy out without killing them."

A sigh of relief escaped Itachi's lips, though he was only five, he had already seen the horrors of war. It made a lasting impression, but his family did not know of it.

Itachi stood at attention, "I will join you. I want to keep the village safe, but it also is for my younger brother, I do not want him to see what I saw."

"Very well," the Third told the small group. "I am making this a SSS ranked secret, no one in this village must know about it. Also, since you are the most trustworthy people I know, I am going to show you the only SSSS ranked secret in the world."

…

Naruto was nervous, _they_ were coming. All the blond knew was that some people from outside the compound were going to visit. And it scared him.

He had seen no one except for his caregivers, having never been outside. He had no idea what to expect as he tried to itch beneath the rough collared shirt that Anko had forced onto him.

"Stop that," said woman chided Naruto, slapping the hand away from his shirt. "You need to look presentable for the guests."

"Why?"

Ibiki sighed silently, "Because it is proper and a good habit to get into. Now do as she says and stop goofing with your shirt, Naruto."

Naruto scowled and teetered over to where Hayate stood, his tails balancing him whenever he began swaying. The fox-like blond had barely learned how to walk but he was doing better than most his age. Apparently, his extra appendages improved his balance so much that he could walk as well as a child twice his age; he could do even better when going up the stairs.

"Who is coming?" Naruto asked him, tugging on the genin's hand.

Hayate smiled down at the blond, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who is coming."

"How about I tell you who the guests are, Naruto," the Hokage said, coming into the entryway of the underground compound. "They are a new team who I am assigning to train down here. They will protect and train Naruto as well."

"Jiji!" Naruto yelled as he ran at the elderly man, well, tried to, he fell halfway there.

His 'Jiji' smiled as the blond began to crawl towards him instead of getting back up, "Naruto, I see you're doing fine."

"Yep!" Anko piped in. "He's been pranking everyone this morning."

The Hokage spotted a small pile of glitter in a corner, "I can see that."

"Hokage! Who is this youthful child?" Gai asked, suddenly popping up behind the Third.

Naruto glared at the green covered teen, "I am not a child!"

Gai blinked, "But you don't look any older than two."

"I just turned one."

Gai was lost for words for once. The others that were hidden behind the door were also shocked, they thought that the speaker was years older than the mysterious boy because they had yet to see who was speaking.

"Ahem," Hiruzen cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him. "I think it's time that I introduced people, so shall we begin?"

Naruto stood up and began hopping, "Yes Jiji! You said you were!"

The Third chuckled and let the people outside the entrance in.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked, interrupting the Sarutobi before he could start.

Sighing, the Hokage began, "The boy with the bowl cut is Might Gai, also known as Konoha's Green Beast. You've already met Inoichi. The little kid is Itachi Uchiha, he will be training alongside you in the afternoons. Finally, the guy who is guiding young Itachi is Shikaku Nara. I've got to warn you though, he is the smartest yet laziest person I know."

Naruto nodded at each person as their names were told, although he glared a little at Gai having decided that he did not like the teen.

"Are those tails?" Shikaku asked, noticing the extra appendages that the blond boy had.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Yes, he got that from the Kyuubi. Naruto is the current container of the nine tail beast."

"The Kyuubi?" Gai paled and started to run only to be stopped suddenly because Anko had grabbed his colar.

"Relax, dumbass," Anko smirked. "The old man hasn't finished the explanation."

Gai gulped and stayed put, but Anko kept an iron grip on his green spandex anyways.

The Hokage nodded at Anko in appreciation, "Now that you will listen, I'll tell you the truth behind the night the Kyuubi attacked."

_Flashback_

_Hiruzen watched as Minato prepared to seal the demon inside his own son along with his wife. The roars and howls of the Kyuubi were slowly getting closer, causing the two working to quicken their already fast job._

"_Minato," Kushina Uzumaki whispered._

_Minato Namikaze did not look up from his part of the seal, "I know, but we can't go any faster or we'll mess it up."_

_Kushina sighed, "It's not that, we'll be leaving our son alone as the container of the strongest tailed beast in the world. Shouldn't we leave instructions for people to take care of him?"_

"_I know," Minato sighed. "I would if we had more time, but now we can only hope that people will see the truth and view our son as a hero."_

_Hiruzen decided that he should interrupt now, "I will do my best to make sure people follow your wishes, but for now you should concentrate on the seal."_

_Kushina and Minato nodded and focused entirely on the complex seal that was in front of them. The former Hokage could only stand to the side and observe the final work of the current one. As he watched, the faces of the couple morphed from pain to happiness and back to pain again as they thought about their sacrifice to save their village and the birth of their only son._

"_It's done," Minato whispered._

_Everyone in the room fell silent for a couple seconds before the Namikaze and the two Uzumakis disappeared from sight, leaving the Sarutobi alone._

_Flashback end_

"Naruto is the Fourth's son?" Inoichi asked in disbelief.

The Hokage nodded, "I wouldn't have told the village anyways if he had not gained the fox's appearance."

Shikaku glanced again at the small boy, "Do you know why he gained tails?"

"Kyuubi is able to send his chakra into Naruto on his birthday," Inoichi explained. "Apparently, Naruto will eventually become a half-demon and the Kyuubi will escape. Fortunately, as long as Naruto does not wish the entire village harm, he will not be able to attack."

Shikaku sighed, "Troublesome."

Inoichi looked at his lazy friend for a second, "Didn't your wife threaten to make you work nonstop for a week if you said that again?"

"She isn't here now, is she?"

Everyone except for Naruto and Itachi sweat dropped. The two boys had run off saying that they were going to play for a while; well, Naruto had dragged the Uchiha off to one of the many play rooms.

"Gai?"

Kakashi had just returned from a short Anbu mission and walked in to see his worse fear talking to the Hokage in the secret underground compound.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai boomed causing his 'rival' to flinch. "I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED NO LESS FROM SOMEONE AS HIP AS YOU ARE!"

Kakashi glared at Hiruzen, "Why did you have to include him?"

"I don't know."

…

A week had passed since the new team was started. The Hokage decided to call it Team Gokuhi because of the amount of secrecy surrounding it.

Today, Naruto was leaving the compound for the first time. The fox tails and his claws were hidden beneath a powerful genjutsu that the Third himself put on the blond.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he jumped around.

Anko sighed, "We are going to the Academy to see the students. The Hokage wants you to see what life outside is like."

Naruto calmed down a little and nodded a serious look on his face.

"Why did I have to come along?" Ibiki walked behind the two.

"Cause you have to," Anko smirked at him. "Anyways, I can't handle the brat alone."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, brat. But you know it's true."

Naruto was about to go after the snake mistress when Hiruzen walked up to the small group.

"I see you are still as active as ever," the Third chuckled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a manner similar to a certain scarecrow, "Sorry jiji."

"It's ok, Naruto," Hiruzen told the boy.

"If you two are done," Anko glared, "I would like to get this over with."

Now it was the Hokage's turn to act embarrassed, "Yes, well, we should go now."

…

"Attention class," the teacher stood up, interrupting the class from their in class work. "I am proud to announce that we have a very special guest. I am happy to introduce the Third Hokage."

Hiruzen walked into the classroom, "Thank you, but I don't need an introduction like that."

The students looked in awe at the legend that had just spoken. In the class was one of the members of Team Gokuhi, Itachi Uchiha.

"Now then," the Third began. "I did not come alone; I have with me another special guest. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he special as you will see."

The teacher blinked, "I did not expect you to bring someone along Hokage, but please bring him in."

At that moment a loud crash came from the hall and the door burst open. In ran Naruto with an angry Anko following close behind while Ibiki just walked in, not really caring about what the blond did.

"Get back here, brat!" Anko hollered. "You are going to pay for that!"

Sighing, the Third cleared his throat, "If you two don't stop, I will have to send you back."

Anko and Naruto stopped quickly in the front of the room and turned in unison and saluted sarcastically. The class was shocked, the pair was not only mocking the Hokage, but one of them was a young boy who appeared to be two.

"Introduce yourselves," Hiruzen ordered.

Anko groaned, "All you brats need to know is that I am the youngest person in the T&I units."

A small girl raised her hand timidly, "But what should we call you?"

"Anko."

Naruto quickly started his introduction, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I just turned one last week."

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

"Ok, Naruto," Hayate stood in front of a small chalk board. "I will start you off on what the most basic kanji look like."

Hayate coughed a little before writing a few on the board before turning around, "These are… Naruto, are you reading?"

Naruto looked up from the instruction manual for the torture kit he got for his birthday, "Kakashi helped me some this morning and I just taught myself how to read based off of what he told me."

"What?" Hayate couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're telling me that I worked out the best way to teach you for nothing?"

Naruto nodded.

Hayate fumed, how dare that scarecrow do his job! Sure, he did not enjoy teaching a one year old, but it filled him with pride whenever the blond succeeded in learning something.

"KAKASHI!"

…

Kakashi paused after taking down his target, "Why do I feel like a certain genin is after my blood?"

One of his teammates shrugged, "Maybe you forgot a date?"

"No, I probably did something that ended up causing that person to not complete a promise," Kakashi thought for a second. "No, it probably was the date."

"You better keep low then," another teammate told him. "You know there is nothing worse than a stood up woman."

* * *

><p>Kakashi: Why did you make me believe that I stood up a woman?<p>

double1squad: Because it's funny!

Kakashi: *Huffs and walks out of room*

double1squad: *Chases after him* Don't you huff at me, Scarecrow!

Naruto: Please review or else double1squad will not update again for a year! *Pauses* Well, maybe she will forget to do so anyways.

double1squad: *Pops her head into the room* Lier, you know that I would never do that! I would at least update once more this summer!

Naruto: You ruined it! *Begins chasing double1squad* Now I will chase you till I get ramen!

double1squad: Bye now! *Runs out of room*


	3. Chapter 3

double1squad: You should thank me, this is one of the quickest updates I have ever done.

Naruto: She is serious, she has been typing this almost nonstop since she finished updating the last time.

double1squad: *Bows* He is telling the truth.

Naruto: She also is as hyper as Gai or Lee right now.

double1squad: That is also true, but I won't start spouting off about 'youthfulness' like they do.

(Gai and Lee suddenly pop up)

Gai: Did someone see the wonder of YOUTH?

Lee: Gai sensei! I think someone did!

double1squad: I regret mentioning that word. *Slams head into desk after seeing Gai and Lee start their genjutsu* Why me?

Naruto: I have no idea why.

double1squad: That was a rhetorical question.

Naruto: Oh.

double1squad: Can you say the disclaimer?

Naruto: Sure, double1squad does not own Naruto, she would make my life miserable if she did.

double1squad: *Pouts* Jerk.

* * *

><p>The class stared at the blond.<p>

"You're one?" the teacher asked in a disbelieving tone.

Naruto grinned, "Yep!"

"Well then," the teacher blinked, "you can sit down anywhere you like. Since you are a child, I presume that you would like to see how the class works."

Hiruzen nodded, "He always wanted to see what the Academy is like because he will never be able to officially come here."

"Why's that?"

Anko smirked, "He is going to be trained by some o0f the greatest ninjas that Konoha has to offer."

Ibiki huffed, "You do realize that you only just became a chunin, so I doubt that you count as one of the great ninjas."

"What did you say?"

Ibiki ignored the kunai pressed against his throat, "I said you are not one of the great ninjas, you only just became a chunin."

"True," Anko put away her kunai. "But don't think you're off the hook. Naruto is going to test out his knowledge on torture on you when we get home."

Everyone in the class stared, including the teacher. Whatever the boy was going to do seems painful since the word torture was in it. Although, it could also have been the way Anko said it.

"Anko," the Third told her with a stern voice. "I don't want you to injure him too badly. I also don't want you to scar Naruto's mind with your advanced torture techniques until I tell you he's ready."

Naruto grinned, "Don't worry, Hayate wouldn't stand for it. Remember what he did when Kakashi left his books out that one time."

The visitors paled a little at the memory.

"I never thought that a wimp like him could give threats like that," Anko whispered slightly shaken, but a hint of respect was hidden in her tone at whatever Hayate had done to Kakashi.

Ibiki nodded, "I heard that Inoichi wants him to come help out every once in a while, he was impressed when he heard what happened."

"C-can you please refrain from discussing that topic?" the teacher spoke up suddenly. "It isn't good for the kids to hear about things like that at this age."

Ibiki, Anko, and Naruto scowled a little but did as he asked.

"So I can sit anywhere?" Naruto asked, looking around the room.

"Yes."

At that, Naruto ran over to the empty spot by Itachi and sat down. The teacher started lecturing the class on the events that took place during the period when the Fourth Hokage was in office.

Naruto quickly lost interest, "Itachi! When do you get to do something exciting?"

"Hn."

"Come on!" Naruto whined. "I'm bored, so please tell me."

Itachi attempted to glare at the blond before he gave up, "We have target practice next."

"Ah," Naruto was silent for a couple of moments. "Itachi?"

The raven haired boy's eye twitched, "What?"

"This is boring."

"Hn."

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"What can I do?"

"Listen to the lecture."

"But it's boring!"

"Hn," Itachi debating whether or not he should start banging his head into the desk at this point.

A shadow loomed over the two boys, "Naruto, would you please stop distracting Itachi? I know that you don't understand what we are talking about, but you shouldn't distract the other students."

Naruto groaned, "But I already learned everything you are talking about. Jiji gave me a book that described all of their lives as an award for learning how to read."

"You can read?" the teacher was dazed; after all, it isn't common for one year-olds to be able to read.

"Didn't I just say that? You really have to listen better," Naruto said sarcastically.

The teacher stood there, his mouth trying to form words.

"I think it would be best if you spent the rest of the day on target practice and taijutsu," Hiruzen decided that it would be best to keep Naruto from melting the poor man's brain. "Naruto is a very bright boy who probably already knows everything you were going to teach the class."

Anko snickered as she started leading kids outside, maybe she should tell some of her 'toys' about what Naruto can do. Or maybe not, considering how she wants them to actually be able to think enough to tell her exactly what she wants to know.

Oh, well. She would just have to do it her usual way.

…

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

Everyone stared as Naruto threw the last of his practice kunai one after another, each hitting the center of the target.

"H-how d-did you do it?" the teacher asked before passing out.

Ibiki looked at the man, "Hokage, I don't really think that he should have been a ninja if he couldn't handle something like this."

Hiruzen sighed, "I know that. Why else did you think I recommended him for an Academy teacher?"

"Uh," Ibiki sweat dropped. "He was good with kids?"

The Third had a small smile on his face, "That was the second thing I looked for. I wanted someone who couldn't really handle anything too out of the ordinary because I knew that he would be less likely to scar a child for life. Plus, it helps to not have angry parents complaining and making an even larger stack of paperwork."

Naruto looked up at the elderly ninja, "But don't you use shadow clones for all your paperwork?"

"Naruto, I would have agreed with you on that, except for a small detail," the Hokage frowned at the thought. "Whenever a shadow clone expels, I get their memories. Having the memories of doing a whole bunch of paperwork isn't exactly something I like."

"Ah."

The Hokage grinned since he saw the last person throw their kunais, "Time for taijutsu!"

Anko looked at him funnily, "If you start acting like Gai, I will kill you to save Konoha from 'youthfulness.'"

The Sarutobi gulped.

…

"The final match today will be Itachi Uchiha versus Naruto Uzumaki," Anko was announcing the opponents for the taijutsu spars, much to her enjoyment. "So get your asses in here you brats!"

Naruto grinned and hopped into the ring, much to the amusement of the class. Itachi on the other hand calmly walked in.

Anko smirked, "You two know what to do, now go!"

Narruto leaped at Itachi and attempted to punch him in the jaw but was blocked at the last second. Itachi then used the time that Naruto took to recover to kick the boy in the side. Naruto grabbed the older boy's leg only to find his size and weight was light enough that he couldn't stop it. He was lifted into the air and Itachi quickly threw a punch to knock the blond off or if he was lucky, knock Naruto out.

Unfortunately, neither worked because Naruto had managed to jerk his head out of the way while keeping his death grip on Itachi's leg. When the leg was finally put down, Naruto ran with it to the other side of Itachi, causing the raven to lose balance.

The blond was then launched into the air and he slammed his elbow into the still dazed Uchiha. Itachi quickly recovered and grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him easily out of the ring.

"Winner is Itachi Uchiha!" Anko called out.

Naruto jumped up with a serious look on his face and stalked up to the Uchiha. Everyone thought that he would either attack Itachi or challenge him to a rematch.

"You beat me fair and square," Naruto looked up into the older boys eyes. "I am not ashamed that I lost for you are stronger than me by far. I will strive to be your equal when I am older."

Itachi had a small smile on his face, "I know you will, Naruto."

The entire class stared in shock. Not only Naruto spoke like someone years older, had thrown weapons with great accuracy, and managed to hold his own against the genius Uchiha, he had managed to make the same Uchiha smile. Who was he?

…

"So," Kakashi asked as he turned the page in his little orange book, "how did it go?"

Naruto jumped onto his back, "It went well! I got to see how Itachi and others his age spend their mornings!"

"The twerp also melted their teacher's brain, so we had to substitute for him," Anko added.

"Really?"

Ibiki sighed, "She is telling the truth. I had to end up breaking up a cat fight between fangirls when Itachi smiled at Naruto. I think we should have nails count as weapons."

Kakashi turned to see Ibiki covered in scratches and his jacket was shredded, "They did that much damage with only their nails?"

"Yah," Anko nodded a smirk plastering her face. "I enjoyed watching a macho man nearly get killed by girls that are no higher than his knees."

Ibiki glared at her.

"Well," Kakashi was still staring at the Ibiki's injuries, "is there anything other than the injuries people received that was important?"

Anko thought for a while, "Nope. None of those brats were that special other than Itachi, but we all know he is a genius."

Just then Hayate walked into the room and saw Ibiki, "You were stopping a cat fight?"

Ibiki nodded.

"You were a brave man," Hayate walked away as a new coughing fit started up.

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

"Itachi is mine!"

"No! He's mine!"

Ibiki groaned as the small argument between two girls escalated into a full out battle between all of the Uchiha's fangirls. And unfortunately, it looked like he was going to have to break it up because Anko was just standing there and the Hokage had just left with Naruto.

"Stop fighting now," Ibiki tried to intimidate the fighting girls but it failed to work. "If you don't stop, I will be forced to take action to stop it."

A couple of them stopped and hissed or growled at him before diving back into the now growing mob. Ibiki couldn't understand how the number of girls had grown to over twice the number that had actually been in his class.

Deciding that it didn't matter right then, Ibiki pushed his way to the center of the group and picked up two of the girls.

"_Put them down," _the girls all said at once looking at the apprentice to the head of the T&I unit.

Ibiki backed up a little, forgetting that he was in the middle of the pack, and stepped on a couple of feet causing shrieks of pain to fill the air. At the sound, the furious girls jumped at the poor chunin.

"Should we help him?" asked Itachi.

Anko was watching the Ibiki try to hold his own against rabid fangirls with clear interest showing on her face, "Nah, he can handle it by himself."

Itachi was forced to agree when he saw one of the girls grab onto Ibiki's arm and ripped off the sleeve, leaving jagged lines where her nails had scratched through his skin. Imagine what they would do to him, the person that they were arguing over to begin with.

"Can we go to the compound?" Itachi looked at Anko. "I don't really want to be here when they finish with him."

Anko scowled, "Fine."

Ibiki barely saw the retreating backs of the two before he disappeared beneath a new wave of fangirls.

"Traitors."

* * *

><p>Anko: I got to watch Ibiki get beaten up by little girls?<p>

double1squad: Yep!

Anko: I think we will have a wonderful friendship.

double1squad: Wait till you see some of your torture methods later. They are going to be awesome!

Anko: I will enjoy that.

Naruto: I really don't want to know what you women are thinking about.

double1squad: Too bad, your going to do some of it later in the story.

Naruto: *Groans*

double1squad: Please review! If you do, I will have Naruto torture someone!


	4. Chapter 4

double1squad: Sorry for not updating sooner, I had two trips in a row and no access to a computer during one of them while the other one did have _a_ computer, but it didn't have my halfway completed chapter on it.

Naruto: double1squad is telling the truth, this time at least.

double1squad: Thank you, I think.

Naruto: I suppose you're going to force me to do the disclaimer

double1squad: *Nods*

Naruto: Fine, double1squad does not own Naruto, I will not say anything else because I have a feeling that she would be mad at me

double1squad: I'll ignore that last comment

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that you got beat up by a couple of fangirls!" Anko started laughing.<p>

Ibiki glared, "It's been a month; so will you let it go?"

She grinned at him, "Of course not! You should know me better than that."

"I know," Ibiki admitted. "But it doesn't mean I won't complain."

Naruto pulled on Ibiki's coat, "Will you two please not argue while we are interrogating prisoners? It kind of ruins the atmosphere."

Both of the chunin scowled but followed the one year old blonde's advice.

They were in the middle of interrogating a prisoner that was obtained from an Anbu mission. At first the man laughed at the fact that Naruto was helping with the interrogation, but it quickly became apparent that the container was no novice in the art of torture. In fact, Anko and Ibiki only needed to be there to make sure that nothing went wrong, plus they provided some intimidation that Naruto lacked.

"Where is the attack supposed to take place?" Naruto asked as he slowly ran a kunai up the paralyzed shinobi's arm.

The man watched as it came closer and closer to his neck. The blond wasn't even shaken at the sight of blood running down the already cut up skin.

"I don't know!" the man suddenly screamed. "They were just planning on it; I was sent to scout ahead to find a good place to attack!"

Naruto smirked, "He's good for now. Anko, Ibiki, you can put him back in his cell."

Anko scowled, "Why couldn't you let us have some fun, brat? I haven't had a good interrogation in a week."

"It's because you've been teaching me," Naruto told the snake mistress as he packed up his supplies. "You will get better prisoners once you finish my education in the delicate art of torture."

She rolled her eyes, "You have a way with words."

Ibiki looked up from the paperwork he was filling out, "Actually, he does."

"Shut up."

Ibiki ignored Anko.

"Ok," Naruto said as he put away the last tool. "Now we only need to decide who is going to get me out of here?"

…

"So I take it that the torture session went well," Hiruzen stated at dinner.

Naruto grinned, "Anko was disappointed that she didn't get to help me."

"Shut up, brat!"

"Well it's true."

"Naruto!"

The blond stuck his tongue out.

"Stop that!"

Ibiki looked up from his bowl of ramen, "If you two don't stop arguing, both of you will be banned from the interrogation chambers for a month."

"Fine."

"I know I'm going to regret this," Hayate started to ask before breaking into a coughing fit, "but what exactly did you do today?"

Naruto grinned at him, "I think you will, but I'm going to tell you anyways."

"Oh joy."

Naruto launched into a lengthy discussion of how they had tortured the spy and what they planned to do the next day with him. It was lovely dinner conversation, all that blood and pain. They even discussed how the other prisoner was going to be interrogated to find out if their stories matched up, if they did, then that is the truth, if not then there would be more work finding out what was the truth.

The Hokage had a pale face when Naruto finally finished, "I think almost everyone agrees with me on this, don't ever tell us about that during dinner!"

Everyone stared at the normally calm village leader, this was the first time most of the people sitting around the table heard him raise his voice.

"Ok," Naruto decided to try and take advantage of the situation, "but only if you let us have ramen for dinner for a whole month."

Hiruzen thought for a moment, "Deal."

"What?" Hayate protested. "Hokage, you can't be serious. Naruto is a growing boy and that much ramen will stunt his growth!"

"So?" the Third said picking at his food, he had lost his appetite after hearing about torture.

"S-so?" Hayate spluttered. "Is that all you can say? It seems that you don't care about Naruto's health!"

"I'm more concerned for our health, if Naruto tells anymore of his experiences with prisoners, we will starve," the Hokage calmly stated. "I have a feeling that Naruto would say that at every meal till we agreed to his conditions. I think that all who are not immune to it at this point would starve before gaining immunity as well."

Everyone except for Naruto, Ibiki, and Anko paled when they realized that the Hokage was telling the truth. Naruto had a nasty little habit of torturing people with their weaknesses until he got what he wanted, that was part of the reason that he was being trained by Anko and Ibiki.

Hayate broke the silence, "Naruto, it's time to get to bed."

"But…"

"No buts," Hayate said sternly. "You have a long day tomorrow, you have to torture another prisoner, you are heading out again to tour the village some more and in the afternoon you will start your training with Team Gokuhi."

Naruto nodded and trudged out of the dining room.

"So, are you now the mother?" Anko asked with a smirk on her face.

Hayate glared at her, "No, it's just that I'm the only one responsible enough to make sure he sleeps, eats, clean and under control."

The Snake Mistress blinked, "I still think that you act like a mother."

Hayate groaned and slammed his head on the table before erupting into yet another one of his soon to be famous coughing fits.

…

Naruto was pouting when he entered the underground training area. The day had started out badly when Kakashi told him that the Third was called in for an emergency meeting and couldn't take him out of the compound. Then, the prisoner he was interrogating did not take him seriously at all and Anko had ended up taking over for the blond. Naruto could only hope that the training session would turn out better than the rest of his day.

Well, he did suppose it was kind of fun watching Anko make a grown man cry. Who knew that she could make a non-lethal poison that caused that much pain? Actually, Naruto had already known, Anko had given him a small amount in his torture kit that he had received for his birthday.

"YOSH!" Gai was evidently the first to arrive. "NARUTO YOU ARRIVED SECOND! IT IS EVIDENT THAT YOU ARE FILLED WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Naruto covered his ears with his hands and glared at the blur of green that was his ultimate enemy. The blond never did forgive him for calling him a child.

After standing around for about an hour Naruto went over to where Gai was now doing pushups at an incredible speed, "Do you know when everyone else will be here?"

Gai finished his 'light' workout warm-ups, "I have no idea, but we will be Youthful and train without them if necessary!"

Naruto paled a little before he thought of something strange, "Gai?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"How can I hear the capitol 'Y' in youth whenever you say it?"

Gai gave Naruto one of his nice guy smiles, "The answer is quite simple, my Youthful friend! It is because… actually, I don't really know."

Both of them began pondering about this before they heard someone call to them from across the cavern.

"Naruto! Gai!" Hayate yelled before erupting into a coughing fit resulting in both boys rushing towards the sickly teen. "Sorry about that, but I was trying to tell you that you two will be the only ones here today. Inoichi and Shikaku have to attend the same council meeting that then Hokage was at while Itachi has some family matters to attend to."

Gai grinned and turned towards Naruto, "YOSH! I shall take it into my own hands that the YOUTHFUL Naruto will become one of the best at taijutsu!"

Naruto gave Hayate a pleading glance, but the chunin had already left him alone with the Green Beast of Konoha.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

The Council was debating about what to do with all the empty properties that were left from the Kyuubi attack. They had already agreed to make one of them into a museum and memorial for what happened that day.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hiruzen laughed a little when he heard the scream, apparently Naruto had found out about the training session. Then he started wondering about how he could hear what was happening in the compound when it should have been impossible. Oh well, that was just another mystery that he would have to solve later.

Omake

"Naruto!" the blond heard Hayate call. "It's time for dinner!"

Naruto raced towards the dining room eagerly only to turn up his nose at what they were having, "We are going to eat vegetables!"

Kakashi nodded, "I don't like it either, but you wouldn't want to get _her_ angry."

"Whose this her you are speaking of"

Everyone in the dining room froze, "N-no one!"

"Good."

In the doorway stood Hayate looking as he usually did around this time, caring another dish of their meal, wearing a dress, and looked slightly ill as always. WAIT! HE'S WEARING A DRESS!

…

Hayate woke up from his nap suddenly. He leaped up and began making sure that he was wearing his usual clothes before sighing in relief.

"What are you doing?" Ibiki asked as he walked into the main room carrying a cup coffee.

Hayate looked up at Ibiki, "I was making sure I wasn't wearing a dress."

The interrogator decided to ignore what Hayate had just said and left the room.

"I really should stop Naruto and Anko from mentally scarring him anymore," Ibiki muttered as he walked through the halls. "Eh, they'll ignore me and do it anyways, so I won't bother stopping them."

Ibiki nodded to himself and continued towards the kitchen to get his self another cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Hayate: Why are you torturing us?<p>

double1squad: *Shrugs* I don't really know, maybe because it's fun?

Ibiki: Maybe it's because you are too much like Anko?

double1squad: Maybe. But anyways, review and if you have read any of my one-shots, check out the poll on my profile page!


	5. Chapter 5

double1squad: Thank you for voting on how Naruto turns out! I won't tell you exactly how he turns out, but he won't be a Good Naruto.

Naruto: And I want to thank you for voting in a change of my personality. I feel so loved that you would rather me destroy lives instead of saving them.

double1squad: Lay off the sarcasm, Naruto, it doesn't suit you.

Naruto: Fine, if I have to lay off the sarcasm, you have to stop writing stories like this.

double1squad: Why?

Naruto: Because everyone who meets you thinks you're cute and innocent.

double1squad: You forget, they usually add creepy and evil to the list within less than an hour.

Naruto: *Wilts* Oh yeah, I forgot.

double1squad: Just do the disclaimer.

Naruto: *Still upset* double1squad does not own Naruto because she's a bitch.

double1squad: *Eye twitches* Bitch? *Naruto starts running* GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE, NARUTO! *Chases after him*

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The day that Naruto's life would change completely.<p>

The only question was if it would change for the better.

…

"Naruto, settle down!" Hayate scolded the hyperactive blond between coughing fits. "You aren't helping anyone's nerves when you act like that."

Naruto pouted but did as the swordsman said. He had seen what the seemingly timid and frail man could do when angry and did not want to be on the receiving end of it ever.

"Brat," Anko was glaring at the door to the compound, "I understand how you feel, but for once, I agree with Hayate here."

Naruto was finally going to start leaving the place he had grown up in on a regular basis. He had somehow managed to convince the Hokage to let him go to the Academy, but the conditions involved having one of his guardians act as the assistant to the chunin instructor at all times.

Unfortunately, neither side was thrilled at the condition. Anko and Ibiki had managed to drag Kakashi and Gai to the closest bar when they found out and spent the next day at the hospital after Gai had challenged them to a fight while drunk. Hayate took it the best and only complained until he found out what happened to the rest of the ninja at the compound. Needless to say, the four had to return to the hospital due to blood loss.

Naruto had just pouted in his room for a night and took a vow to make Jiji regret his choice.

…

Hiruzen shivered suddenly as he was signing the paperwork that would instate a certain blonde's guardians as Academy instructors.

"Why do I feel like the next couple of years will be living hell?" he wondered aloud before shrugging. "It's probably just my imagination."

Just then his secretary walked in with a huge pile of paperwork, "Sir, these have to be done by tomorrow morning."

The Third whimpered a little as the pile was plopped down unceremoniously in front of him. This was going to end up as a large headache for him after his clones finished it.

…

"Attention class!" the chunin tried in vain to shut his class up. "Attention! ATTENTION!"

The class went quiet upon seeing the Big Head no Jutsu.

Ibiki stuck his head in through the door, "Thanks Iruka, I was starting to get a headache."

"Idiot!" Anko kicked the man into the classroom. "How do you expect to last three years if you get a small head ache from one of the quieter volumes in the classroom?"

"…"

The snake mistress smirked, "See! I bet you never thought of that!"

"Did you say something?" Ibiki pulled a Kakashi.

Anko was about to slap him, but someone caught her hand, "Please refrain from fighting in the classroom."

Iruka stepped back when he saw Anko whip her head towards him, "Stay out of this, I don't want to hurt someone with face like yours."

The girls started twittering about how the two would be cute together and how they should try and hook their sensei up with the mysterious woman. The boys, on the other hand, groaned about the mushy love stuff the girls were talking about. What was so great about being in love anyways?

"A-Anko," a small blush threatened to appear on Iruka's face, "the Hokage allowed me to threaten you with D-ranks for six months if you caused trouble."

The results were so fast that only Iruka and Ibiki were able to see what happened. Anko had stopped her attempts to choke Ibiki and propelled herself out of the nearest window; unfortunately for her, the window was closed. Not that it would've stopped her if she had noticed.

Iruka raced to the window, "Anko! Get back in here!"

…

When Hiruzen went to see how Naruto was doing during his first day at the Academy, he had not expected to see this. He doubted that anyone would expect to see the classroom in pure chaos.

Anko was attempting to free herself from a trap using a kunai while talking about perverted actions to the majority of the girls. Some of the girls were taking notes and eyeing certain boys, mainly the Uchiha.

Ibiki and Iruka were pinned up on the wall by a mixture of dango sticks and poisoned senbon. A couple of boys were attempting to free them; the one making the most effort was the receiver of most of the girls' attention.

"Where's Naruto?"

The room froze.

The Hokage face palmed, "Naruto is not here, neither is Kakashi nor Hayate. Can anyone tell me where they might be?"

"Ichiraku's," Anko provided as her kunai finally cut through the rope. "We went there the last time we were out and he loved being able to actually sit at the place he gets his ramen."

Iruka was still musing over who Naruto was, "Is Naruto the new student we were supposed to get today?"

"Yes, the only problem is that his guardians cause as much trouble as he does."

Anko and Ibiki had the decency to look sheepish.

…

The three missing people were at the place that Anko suggested; the two older teens were looking at their emptied wallets while the youngest drained his twentieth bowl of ramen.

"I have no idea how he managed to convince us to come here," mused Kakashi. 'Damn it! If he does this again, I won't have enough money for the newest Icha Icha book."

Hayate coughed a little, "Neither do I, but I have the feeling that it saved us from a whole bunch of trouble."

"You're correct there."

Both of the shinobi jumped up at the sound of the Hokage's voice.

"Lord Hokage!" Kakashi and Hayate chorused but the latter burst into another one of his coughing fits as soon as he finished.

Hiruzen gazed sternly at them, "It is bad enough that you leave Anko and Ibiki with a class full of Academy students, but losing Naruto as well? You are very fortunate that there was enough chaos with those two to make this seem better."

Kakashi's single eye widened, "Naruto's gone?"

The blond was indeed missing from his seat at the ramen counter. Unfortunately, Naruto was able to hide from his guardians pretty well when he wanted to; the only person to find him the last time he hid was Anko and it took twenty plates of dango at her favorite restaurant to get her to reveal his location.

This time they did not have the luxury of having the snake mistress helping them.

"Shit."

The Third winced at the masked nin's blatant summary of how the search for Naruto would go, "I take it that you didn't notice that he wasn't here then."

"We didn't!" Hayate was practically shouting. "We have to find him before he either hurts himself or gets into trouble!"

Opening his mouth to order them to find Naruto, Hiruzen was cut off when they heard an animalistic roar and saw a man crash through a building.

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Kakashi was having a weird dream. Instead of his usual perverted dreams consisting of women wearing little to no clothing, he was sitting in a giant ramen bowl with a fox.

"Ramen is the food of the Gods," the fox spoke slowly to him.

For some reason Kakashi felt the need to repeat after the fox, "Food of the Gods."

"Good, now you must do exactly as I say," the fox smirked at the Anbu.

"Exactly as you say."

"Ok, tomorrow you are …"

…

Naruto smirked as he listened to Kakashi repeat 'ramen' every couple of seconds. Step one in his plan was complete, now all he had to do was complete step two.

Unfortunately, the target was a lighter sleeper than Kakashi. Hopefully the jutsu he found would work on Hayate.

* * *

><p>double1squad: Sorry, but you won't find out this chapter if Naruto is dark or grey. Next chapter will reveal what happened in the minute that he had escaped from Kakashi and Hayate.<p>

Naruto: I'll tell you what I am going to be since she is too lazy to do so. I am... *Naruto pauses dramatically only to be tackled and dragged out of the room by double1squad*

double1squad: I apologize for the interruption, but I did not want the idiot to reveal my surprise. Also, Shikamaru is going to make a guess appearance in the author's notes today!

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

double1squad: *Sweatdrops* That has to be the first thing you say? Can't you say hello or at least nod your head in acknowledgement?

Shikamaru: Fine, hello.

double1squad: What about Reviews?

Shikamaru: *Under his breath* Troublesome woman. *Louder* Please Review. double1squad cares about her readers, but she can't make the story better if she doesn't know what you want.

double1squad: I want to point out that I will not take requests on pairings or who lives or dies, that is my choice. Thanks and please review!


	6. AN Update Soon! Important Info!

**I'm so sorry readers, I somehow managed to lose the half completed chapter that I was planning to have finished this week. Unfortunately, this means that I will not have a chapter out this month, again.**

**I feel honored that so many people have watched this story despite my lack of updates. I also want you to know that I have finally started to get more inspiration for my stories and that there will be updates more often as well as the one-shot that I have been working on as a gift will finally be finished. I will also hopefully start drawing small comics of the omakes and links will be on profile.**

**I also am looking for at least two volunteers to assist me in a project that will promote writers that need more love. We will be creating a story that will feature one or two writers and a Naruto fanfic of theirs that has fifty or less alerts in each chapter. When featured, there will be a small excerpt of one of their fanfics, a small summary, a list of pros and cons, and finally a small section describing why one might enjoy it. If interested, please PM.**

**double1squad**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: I'M BACK!**

**Naruto: She apologizes for the extremely long wait.**

**Me: Yes, yes I do.**

**Naruto: She also doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>The Third raced towards the alley, closely followed by Kakashi and the rest involved in the ramen escapade. Around them, a crowd started to gather and the Hokage motioned for several anbu to prevent it from getting too close.<p>

Once in the alleyway, the atmosphere started getting heavier and an evil feeling filled the air. Outside, several people started screaming in terror as the anbu herded them away. It felt like the Nine-Tails had returned.

Towards the middle of the alley a bright red light bathed everything in scarlet. The source of the light being the figure of a young boy with nine tails waving wildly around him.

"Naruto!" his guardians screamed.

Pushing all his chakra into his legs, the Hokage raced forward, only to be stopped by a rapid increase of killer intent. Everyone within a mile began buckling at the knees from the shear force and many civilians passed out from terror.

Just as the elderly leader was about to black out himself, it suddenly stopped.

Naruto fell to the ground, his tails fanned out behind him, unmoving. The only insurance that he was still alive was the sound of his rapid breathes.

Scooping Naruto up into his deceptively strong arms, the Hokage and the rest of the blonde's protectors disappeared.

…

"Well, it's pretty easy to guess what is going on."

Inoichi was looking at the seal on Naruto's stomach, or rather the place where it was supposed to appear. The only thing anyone could see at the moment was a bright red glow that completely blocked the view.

"Kyuubi," Kakashi murmured. "So, he is finally leaving the seal."

The mind reader nodded, "I am guessing that there will be waves of what we felt earlier as he pushes his way out. Unfortunately, I have no idea how long this will last. It could go on for weeks or only a few hours."

Hiruzen sighed, "I guess we will have to take him to Training Ground Zero."

"Training Ground Zero?" Hayate questioned. "I've heard rumors of it, but I never imagined that it was real."

"It's a training ground specifically designed to help demon containers train with the Kyuubi. The First's wife was the first to use it and she covered it with seals, later Kushina Uzumaki improved them greatly," explained the Third.

Kakashi picked Naruto off of the bed where he laid and followed behind the Hokage. After travelling down more than a couple winding hallways, the group stopped in front of a wall decorated with a single leaf symbol.

Motioning for everyone to stand back, the Third channeled a bit of chakra into the symbol. For a moment, everything was silent, then a loud rumble came from the middle of the hallway. Slowly, a stairway appeared.

"That… Was unexpected," Anko said. "I was honestly expecting the whole wall to collapse only to reveal a bright giant cavern with a blue painted sky."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"And why would you think that?"

Anko shrugged, "I dunno. Just felt right I guess."

Quickly, they made their way down the stairs and at the bottom sat a single nondescript door. The Hokage didn't waste any time and pushed it open and walked in.

The training ground could only be summed up by a single word, amazing.

It was a forest composed entirely of roots that wound up through the ceiling and walls. All of the light came from fungus growing on and around the roots, mostly clustered near the cavern floor. Peering through the trees revealed a large body of water and what appeared to be an enormous waterfall in the middle of the training ground.

Turning around, the Hokage smirked, "Welcome to Training Ground Zero!"

…

Konoha was in a state of panic.

Not only had a large amount of demonic chakra had been released in the center of the village, but the Hokage had also disappeared along with a couple of his most trusted men. Shikaku Nara, the new Jounin Commander, was barely able to keep the civilians from rioting in the streets. The poor man was also having to deal with countless questions from both the Hokage's personal council as well as the various elite jounin currently in Konoha.

It was definitely not how he was expecting to spend the day.

"NO! I DO NOT KNOW WHERE THE HOKAGE IS!" Shikaku finally snapped. "Not only do I have to deal with everyone here, but we also have a couple messengers from the Daimyo currently sitting in the room right across the hall. I will address them FIRST. Until I return, I want all of you to asses any damage and make sure everyone below Chunin stays in their homes."

And with that, Shikaku marched out of the office, leaving a crowd of shinobi and kunoichi gaping in his wake.

…

"Training Ground Zero lies beneath the Forest of Death," the Third explained, gesturing at their surroundings. "The trees within the training ground were grown through a combination of the First's Wood Release and his wife's Sealing abilities. The Wood Release represses demonic chakra of all the Tailed Beasts while the seals allowed the forest to gain increase durability and absorption of chakra. Here, Naruto will be safe and if the Kyuubi lied to us about the nature of his release, he will be easily stopped."

Kakashi was the first to speak following the Hokage's explanation, "Interesting, but where can I put Naruto down? He is heavier than he looks."

Sighing, Hiruzen gestured to a nearby patch of moss, its surface appeared remarkably soft and spongy.

"Now are there any other questions?" Hesitantly the group shook their heads no. "Good, I have a village to run."

…

"I am so terribly sorry about the current condition of the village, we are presently dealing with a small crisis. I hope this is not an inconvenience," the head of the Nara clan stated calmly.

The elder of the two nodded at him, "We understand the situation. It is to be expected that a ninja village would deal with more problems than one filled with civilians. We wish to speak to the Hokage after this has finished."

"I will inform him as soon as he returns."

"No need, I'm here," the Third glided into the room. "I apologize for being so late. Due to the… special circumstances of what happened today, I was required to deal with the situation myself."

Shikaku gave a silent sigh of relief and quickly left the room knowing that an explanation for whatever had happened would be explained after the meeting concluded.

"Yesterday evening," this time the younger of the two messengers spoke, "The Daimyo received an interesting message. Normally he would not have troubled you with such matters, but considering the contents of the letter, he believes your expertise is needed."

The other messenger took a letter out of his bag and carefully passed it to the Hokage. After scanning the letter, Hiruzen's eyes widened in surprise.

…

At the same time the Third was reading the letter, red chakra began to leak off of Naruto's body beneath the Forest of Death. Kakashi was the first to notice despite his nose being buried in the little orange book and his yell swiftly brought the attention of all the occupants to where the little boy laid.

Starting off slowly, the chakra soon began increasing rapidly. Soon, everyone had pressed themselves up against the training ground walls as the pressure made it hard to breathe or get any closer to Naruto. After a second, the amount of chakra had dwarfed what was previously released and a solid glowing shape began pushing out of the seal.

Before their terrified eyes, the shape soon began to morph. A pair of ears popped out of the top followed by a head. The front pair of legs were then formed which was used to pull the last of the demon's body out of the seal. Soon, a fox was standing beside Naruto, its fur slowly dimming.

Looking over at the group of shinobi and single kunoichi, he grinned and opened his mouth.

"Yo!"

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Unfortunately, when the Hokage had checked on the Academy, he had forgotten to help the three teenagers trapped by surprisingly talented nine year olds.

Swinging from a net Anko pulled out a couple dango after the kunai had been confiscated by a girl with pink hair, again. The girl now had a small collection of weapons sitting beside her and seemed to have taken a liking towards Anko's senbon.

"Oi! Pinky!" the girl looked up at Anko. "If you let me out of here, I will teach you how to use senbon."

She considered it for a couple minutes, "Only if you call me by my name, Sakura."

"Deal!"

Sakura walked over to the knot that held up Anko. She reached up to untie it and then…

Killing intent covered the entire room!

Screaming, all the kids hid under the desks leaving their teachers still trapped.

"Damn it!"

Iruka glared at her, "DON'T CUSS NEAR THE KIDS!"

Ibiki looked over at him, "Nice pair of lungs."

"Thanks."

"We're still trapped though!" whined Anko.

For the three teachers, they would remain trapped until another teacher decided to investigate why there was a large amount of students on the playground.

* * *

><p><strong>While I am sorry about losing the original chapter and thus making the wait longer, I honestly love this chapter. It turned out much better than expected and I am finally starting to lead into the main story line.<strong>

**Also, evil cliff hangers!**


End file.
